Goodness and Purity
by NetherStray
Summary: "Go with goodness and purity in your heart, my son, and the Light will shine upon thee."


1

"May the Light forgive me, for I have sinned."

"It shall forgive, my son. For what shall it forgive?"

Feyoran leaned back against the confessional booth, thinking of what to say next. "I'm… Not sure how to say it, father. I believe I may have led an innocent astray."

"Go on." Beyond the confessional's veil, the preacher busied himself with a puzzle, its pieces laid out on his reading table.

"One of the sisters has been following me, father. She tries to serve my every whim, going out of her way to do me favors. I found out today that she rearranged the work schedule to clean my room when I'm usually in it."

Father Derimund furrowed his brows, his attention drifting from the puzzle. "That seems perfectly normal for a woman of her age. Have you confronted her?"

"No… No, I wouldn't." Feyoran bowed his head, his hands clasped between his knees. "I would only embarrass her. I fear she is starting to value me over the Light. Even during prayers, I've caught her gaze on me."

The preacher stroked his chin in thought. "I see. Anything else?"

"I had another wretched dream last night."

"Same as before?"

"Yes, father."

"They'll pass in time. As your devotion to the Light grows, your basic instincts will recede. In the meantime, however, you must punish the body for inflicting such thoughts upon you." He sought a particular piece and locked it into the others he had completed. "Ten lashes ought to do it."

"It will be done, father. Thank you."

"However, this sister must also be brought back to the Light's grace. Remind her to attend confession tonight."

"Yes, Father."

"Go with goodness and purity in your heart, my son, and the Light will shine upon thee."

2

"May the Light forgive me, for I have sinned."

"It shall forgive, my son. For what shall it forgive?"

"The Light burns brightly within those who hold no hate in their hearts."

"It does, my son."

"But I hold hate in mine, father. Hate for myself."

A new puzzle lay on the preacher's table. "And what have you done to earn such ire?"

"I continue to fail in serving the Light. The sister from before came to me last night and asked me to go with her outside Hearthglen's walls."

"To do what?"

"She said she needed help with something… I went with her, but once we had traveled some distance from the city, she said she loved me and… Wanted certain things to happen."

"Certain things?"

"Yes, father."

"I see… And what did you do next?"

"I pushed her away and came back to town. I haven't seen her at all today. Neither has anyone else."

"This is very troubling indeed. Have you told anyone else?"

"No, father… I failed. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone. I would have had to tell them what had happened. I didn't want them to think badly of her."

"Your failure will be noted when your soul is judged. For putting her in danger, you must complete thirty lashes."

Feyoran frowned and closed his eyes. "It will be done, father. I'm sorry."

"I know, my son. Go with goodness and purity in your heart, my son, and the Light will shine upon thee."

As the crusader left, Father Derimund continued working on his puzzle, softly humming a hymn. Several minutes later, another stepped into the booth.

"Forgive me, father, for I have been a terribly naughty person."

The preacher smirked, letting out a chuckle. "And what has this awfully naughty person been up to?"

"I led an innocent astray. Right into a cage. And into a plague cauldron."

"Naughty, naughty."

"Heh, whoops."

"And did this innocent survive?"

"No, father, she did not. Hasn't stopped her from walking around, though."

"Glad to hear she's still on her feet. What would you like next?"

"Got anyone with a stronger back?"

"I might, actually. Keep an eye out tomorrow night."

"Thanks, father. I feel a lot better now."

3

"May the Light forgive me, for I have sinned."

"It shall forgive, my son. For what shall it forgive?"

"Father… I think I may have done something horrible. She hasn't been found yet."

"I know not to whom I speak."

"The sister who led me into the woods, father. She's still gone."

"I see. Has a search party been sent?"

"They went earlier today. They didn't find a trace of her."

"Hmh." The preacher smiled. "Perhaps she does not want to be found, my son."

"What? But…"

"Perhaps she waits for you to come looking for her to apologize."

"...I see."

"I've met a situation like this before. She's hoping you will come to rescue her from herself. You must go to the woods under the cover of darkness so no one will see you two together."

"Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Trust in me as you would the Light, my son."

"Yes, father. I'm sorry, father."

"Now. When you go to her, you must make sure she knows you aren't there to show your strength to her. You must look like someone who's ready to apologize. Leave your armor and weapons here, my son, and she will come to you with open arms."

"Do you think she'll come back to Hearthglen, father?"

"I do, my son. As long as you show you want her forgiveness, she will."

"Thank you, father."

"Go with goodness and purity in your heart, my son, and the Light will shine upon thee."


End file.
